me in the naruto world v2
by zero543
Summary: this story is a different version with a different plot and has the same charater, it will have more bashing in it
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfic peeps

Here is my rewrite of me in the naruto world, remember the original of this story when there was barley any bashing well this re write story will have it

Chapter 1 stuck in another dimension, and my mission

November 3rd 2012

Hi my name is Chris, I've graduated from high school and used to have a normal life, until someone or something pushed me into a portal, it all started when I was with my soccer team at states, my teams name is the sharks and our opponents are the monarchs.

"Scott get the ball" I said

"On it" said Scott

He kicks the ball into the out of bounds zone too far, it went right into the trees but the match is over due to the referee blowing his whistle. My team won, my team and I congratulate the monarchs for a good game, I got my stuff and went to get changed into my regular clothes then I went into the trees where my soccer ball landed. I looked all around for it but no sign of it, I kept looking for it until some hole ripped opened and I was thinking _"hmmm a portal I wonder if my ball went through there, should I go through or not go through." _I was still thinking if I should go through or not until the portal started to suck me in, I grabbed on to a tree and held on for dear life until my arms started to give out, the portal sucked me in, when I got to the side, I started to fall and I was thinking _"oh my god I'm going to die which I'm not ready for." _But for some reason I landed in a bush near some old rundown building full of children that were playing around together and got knocked the hell out.

5 minutes later

"Is he alright?" I suddenly heard voices, but I do not recognize them, my head felt like it just got hit by a soccer ball.

"Shouldn't we get master iruka?" I however heard gasp as I got up and went to a nearby rock and sat on it _"ok how in the hell did I end up here last thing I remember was me getting my soccer ball then bam I got pushed into some kind of portal."_ I thought. Then the children approached me, one of them is a blond hair with whiskers on both his checks; he came to me and said "hey who are you and why did you fell from the sky."

I looked at him and said "I wished the hell I knew kid, and speaking of where the hell am I and what are your names."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki future hokage." Said naruto which resulted het hit in the head by a pink hairded girl and I was thinking _"damn"_.

"My name is sakura hanuro." Said a pink hair girl

A kid with red painted marks on his checks approached me and said "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and the dog on my head is akamaru."

Another blond kid approached me and said "My name is Ino."

A kid eating chips approached me and said "my name is choji."

A kid wearing sunglasses approached me and said "my name is shino."

A kid with duck ass hair approached me and said "sasuke" I looked at him and thought_ "what's his problem."_ I than said "ok can some please tell me why he's brooding."

A pineapple kid approached me and said "his entire clan was killed by his older brother; he's also sworn revenge on him and by the way names shikamaru nara." I nodded

I looked at him and said "sasuke I know your upset that you're older brother killed you're entire family but killing your brother won't bring your clan back and besides, you're not the only one who has lost someone that you loved, I lost my grandfather, he died at age 91 but seriously no offense you need to move on, isn't that right scarface."

A figure moved out of jumped the tree, he approached me and said "how did you know where I was hiding and more importantly who are you?"

I looked at him and said "My name is Chris; the reason why I know where you are hiding is because I have supersonic hearing."

A shy girl with black hair approached me and said "m my n name I is h hinata h hyuuga, nice t to m meet y you c chris-san."

I nodded and got up only to find myself limping, I looked at my leg and it was bleeding, along with blood coming out from my ribs. The scarface man came to me and helps me up. He then looked at the children and said "due to mizuki not here today since he got injured on a mission, you can go home early; we'll resume tomorrow your all dismissed now if you all excuse me I have to take Chris to the hospital." With that he grabbed me and we vanished into thin air.

(Konoha general hospital 10 minutes later)

I woke up and my vision was blurry, I blinked at few times to regain my vision, I then found an old man sitting next to me he wore some kind of robe and a hat that had a kanji symbol for fire.

"You're awake good." Said the old man

"Kami I feel like I've been tackled and speaking of tackled who are you?" I said

"I am hiruzen sarutobi, I'm the leader of this village, and I already know your name because iruka told me." Said sarutobi

I nodded and said "ok then, you know where my bag is."

"It's right here." He said picking it up and giving it to me

"Thanks" I said

I looked in the bag to see if everything in here is accounted for. _"92fs berretta, with 900 17 round magazine clips – check. Lightsaber – check. 10 flashbang grenades – check. Medkits 900 – check. 10 smoke grenades – check. Portable transport – check. Hookshot – check (A/N yes the hookshot is from the LOZ games)_

The hokage looked at me and said "do you have everything in there?"

"Yes" I said

"Very well meet me to the Hokage tower, we talk there in private." Said the hokage

"I'll meet you there, but first I need to do some exploring if you'll allow it."

He sighed and said "very well, we'll talk tomorrow since it is close to sunset. I have also talked to the hospital staff you'll be released tomorrow." I nodded and decided to get some sleep.

"**Chris wake up, it's time for you to know why you're in our world." **Said a voice

I woke up only to find two people standing next to me; one of them is a male with blond hair and is wearing a white trench coat with flames at the bottom; the second one is a female with long red hair and is wear a white shirt with a green kimono over it.

"Okay who are you two and how the hell do you know my name?" I said

"**My name in Minato and this lady next to me is Kushina, you already met our son naruto and the reason why you're in our world is because we want you to protect and teach our son you're ways because we have seen what our village did to naruto due to the nine-tails being sealed in him and we are very disappointed, and not only that the portal you saw was made by us." **Said Minato

"What do you want me to do?" I said

Minato pulled out a scroll, he gave it me and said **"The scroll I'm giving you contains, a letter to not only sarutobi-jiji but your alias along with giving you permission to kill the three village elders, the civilian council, and shinobi council except the clan heads because the clan heads have respected our wish to see naruto a hero instead of a weapon." **Said Minato

"I understand" I said

"**Good, our time talking to you is almost up, before we return to heaven tell our son that we still love him even though he hates his father for what he did to him." Said Kushina **

"I will." I said

With that the two spirits floated in the air and went back to the heavens and I went back to sleep.

End of chapter 1

Rate, and comment

Review on the chapter of me in the naruto world v2

Chris walks out of the hospital and headed towards the hokage tower, while on the way there he heard a scream and saw naruto being chased by the villagers, so he decided to help naruto by killing the villagers, once he has done that, chris decides to take naruto to the tower and tells the hokage about it along with showing the scroll that Minato gave him, the hokage sighs decides that it's time for a new change in the government of konoha so the hokage called and anbu to gather the council for a meeting along with giving naruto a leaf headband, giving chris narutos last name and making naruto chris student. In the council chamber, danzo asked the third hokage why he has summoned them. He then said to the elders and the two councils and said due to you gaining too much power and breaking my law which involves naruto you are hearby sentence to death chris kill them, I came through the doors with my lightsaber activated and said my pleasure my lord and you know what happens next end of preview

Next time chapter 2 to the hokage tower, explanations and execution of the thre elders, the civilian and shinobi council

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back fanfic peeps

Here chapter 2 of me in the naruto world v2

Chapter 2 to the hokage tower, explanations and execution of the three elders, the civilian and shinobi council

I finally got discharged from the hospital and headed straight to the hokage tower, so in order for me to get there I have to go through the village marketplace, the marketplace consists of merchant tables with food on the tables, clothes stores, weapon stores, and a ramen stand. I continued walking through the marketplace until **"GET BACK HERE DEMON!" "WE'LL FINISH WHAT THE FORUTH STARTED." ** I saw a mob chasing naruto, the same kid that introduce himself to me when I arrived in the dimension, the mob chased naruto in an ally that lead to a dead end; the mob got him into a corner, just when a villager was about to strike naruto, I throw my lightsaber at the guys arm and cut it off, blood was coming out of his body, the villagers looked at me and had one thought in their heads _"oh my god the second hokage has come back to haunt us."_

"What the fuck is wrong with you dickheads attacking a child shame on you." I said only for a villager to attack me with a sword which I blocked with my lightsaber.

"That is no child that is a demon!" said a villager

"I see" I said since there was no choice to make them see reason, I jump in the air and landed in front of naruto I looked at him and said "naruto close your eyes and do not look at what I'm about to do." Seeing naruto nod

I deactivated my lightsaber and put hand in the air and said "force storm" a field of purple lighting appeared and struck the villagers, the lighting was so intense that it turned the villagers into ash.

"naruto you may open your eyes now." I said seeing him open his eyes. "Those piles of ash were they-." "Yes naruto those piles of ash were once the mob that tried to kill you, and the reason why I killed them is because not only do I hate child abusers but your father Minato A.K.A. the fourth hokage A.K.A. the same person that sealed the nine-tails into to you ordered me to protect you and teach you my ways of fighting." I said seeing tears coming out of naruto, he hugged me and buried his head into his chest, he cried for five minutes until he fell asleep ipicked him up and headed straight to the hokage tower.

(Hokage tower Hokages office 10 minutes later)

The Hokage looked at me with angry eyes and said "you do realize that you have broken my law that involves naruto's status and will have to be executed for it." "I'm afraid that won't work because when I was in the marketplace I went to the library and looked up your law and it only works on people who are born in this village, along with people who are soldier in this village as well." I said the hokage was about to say someing else until "I'm afraid Chris is right, because I looked into his mind, his dimension technology is very advance and not only that he is born in that dimension, here's a map of it." Said a long blond hair man giving him a map of my world (A/N bet you know know who that is.) The hokage sighed and said "very well Inochi, Anbu stand down." See the anbu letting me go and putting their weapons away. I stepped towards the desk and gave the hokage the scroll that Minato gave me. "I think you should read that." I said

When the hokage opened the letter his eyes widen as he read it

"_Dear Sarutobi-jjji _

_I am writing to you about the village following my last wish seeing naruto as a hero and since the villagers are not doing it, I am very disappointed. The reason why Chris is in our world is because not only was I the one that made the portal in his dimension that sucked him in but I gave him a mission to protect him and teach him his worlds ways of fighting along with killing your teammates and rival, the civilian and shinobi councils as well. As for your question on how to make it up to me for your failure, you will give naruto a leaf headband since it's his birthday today along making Chris-san Naruto's guardian/master since ero-sannin (A/N you already know what minato is talking about.) and tsunade failed to be there for him if you do not do this then me and kushina will haunt you while you sleep and finally when the Civilian and shinobi counvils along with the three elders are dead, have the inuzuka clan head tsume and the hyuuga clan head hiashi be your new advisors since they were my teammate from my genin days, that is all_

_From Minato Namikaze A.K.A. Naruto's father _

_(p.s. tell naruto that I still love him and I am sorry for what I did to him and Chris good luck.)_

He then looked at me and sighed "I'm getting too old for this shit, Chris as hokage of konoha I hearby make you naruto's sensei/guardian along with being a soldier of this village effective immediately, you will only answer to me and only me." He then looked at naruto and said "naruto come to me." He walked towards the old man, the old man pulled out a leaf headband, he threw to him and said "Happy Birthday and congrats you are now officially a ninja of this village may you wear it with honor and pride." He jumped up and said "yatta thank you jiji, whos my sensei?"

I walked you to him and said "You are looking at him." Seeing his face-faulted

The hokage then cleared his throat to get his attention, we stand at attention; he then said "now with that done its time to kill some arrogant people they call themselves a council ANBU."

An Anbu wearing a cat mask appeared and said "yes lord hokage."

"Call the council for a meeting, it's time to discuss some things." Said the hokage seeing the Anbu nodding and poof into smoke

(Hokage tower Council chamber 10 minutes later)

"**WARNING THIS PART HAS A LOT OF BLOOD AND GORE THOSE WHO ARE 17 AND UNDER SHOULD NOT READ THIS."**

The council has three sides the left side represents the ninja, the middle represents the clan heads, the right represents the civilians and finally in the back is where the third and elders sat. The third hokage entered and took his seat. "Lord hokage why have you called us for this meeting." Said a council member with pink hair, the third hokage looked at her and said "due to you gaining too much power and breaking the law which involves naruto you are hereby sentence to death Chris kill them." I came through the doors with my lightsaber activated and said "with pleasure my lord."

"Root Destroy him!" said danzo seeing 50 anbu wearing masks the have the letters NE on them, I charged at them, cutting 16 of them in half blood and guts were splattered everywhere, I then put out my hand and said "Phoenix Fire" a wave of flames came out of my hand burning the remaining Anbu, danzo, the elders 2/3 of both of the Civilian and shinobi councils, their bodies are nothing but piles of ash, there was only one Council member left Sakura's mother, I approached her with my lighsaber drawn, I slowly walked to her I can see the fear in her eyes "Any last words bitch." I said.

"Yeah if I'm going down I'm taking you with me." She said opening here kimono that reviled paper bombs on her chest

"Pathetic!" I said slicing her head before she had a chance to activate them

The clan heads all puke their lunch while seeing this. I looked at them and said "Let this be a lesson to you all, this village is a dictatorship not a democracy and the hokage's word is LAW!

"Message heard and received my friend." Said hiashi hyuuga before he started to puke again

"**BLOOD ANS GORE SCENCE OVER YOU MAY READ AGAIN." **

The hokage then looked at the clan heads and said "clan head's inuzuka and hyuuga step forward."

The two clan heads walked towards his seat, the hokage looked at them and said "congratulations you two are my new advisors." Seeing them nod

The hokage then said "as of this moment Clan head Yamanaka will deal with civilian's matter of this village while I will deal with shinobi matters this will be our new reform of politics if anyone of you object to this speak now or forever be silent." Seeing them agree to him

He then sighed and said "good meeting dismissed." With that the clan heads, the hokage and myself left the chamber while the cleanup crews cleaned up the mess.

(Hokage tower Hokage's office 5 minutes later)

"Since you are the one that killed Sakura Hanuro's mother, I have one last mission for you." Said the hokage as he gave me a scroll. I opened the scroll and read it. _"Head to the Hanuro clan estate which is located in the noble district at 3452 noble avenue, tell the elders and Sakura herself about how her mother/clan head died, the estate should have two sakura trees on each side of the estate entrance."_

"_Primary objective enter the estate and ask for an audience with the hanuro clan elders and the clan heir saukra herself."_

"_Secondary objective lie to the elders and sakura about how her mother/clan head died by telling them that a silver haired chunin name mizuki gang raped her and stabbed her in the head with a kunai while she was on her way home from work."_

_Recommended – use the secondary _

_Signed Sarutobi hiruzen Third Hokage of konoha_

I finished reading it and said "Mission accepted" with that I exited the office and headed straight for the noble district of the village

(Konoha Noble District 2100 hours)

After searching the entire noble estate, I've finally founded the Hanuro Clan Estate itself. I ranged the doorbell, then the doors opened to revile a man with pink hair in his early 30s "Hello who are you and what brings you to our home?" "I must speak to your clan elders immediately along with Sakura, it's about your clan head/mother." I said seeing him nod "very well follow me." I followed him to the clan elder's council chamber.

(Hanuro clan estate Clan Council Chamber 9:45pm)

I sat on a pillow in front of the elders and sakura herself. She is wearing a pink kimono with white trimmings.

One of the elders looked at me and said "why have you come to our home stranger?" I sighed and said "Elder-san there is no easy way to tell you and lady Sakura this, lady Sakura, honorable elders of the Hanuro clan, you're Clan head/mother is dead." Seeing the elders gasp and sakura with tears coming out of her eyes "no no no **NOOOOO**." She cried and launched herself at me, hitting me in the chest multiple times; I pulled her into a hug and patted her back.

5 minutes later, she stopped crying and fell asleep on my lad, one of the elders approached me and said "how did our clan head died." I looked at him and said "a silvered hair chunin from your villages ninja academy gang raped her then stabbed her in the head." showing him the evidence report.

He sighed and said "Very well we'll arrange a funeral on Sakura's birthday which is next month on the 11th of September. I nodded and said "By your leave Elder-san and lady Sakura." As I bowed to them and just as I was about to leave one of the elders said "when you are heading to the academy tomorrow for Lady Sakura's graduation exam, I want you to bring this chunin to our estate there we will decided his fate whether he lives or dies."

End of chapter 2

Rate, comment and review


	3. Chapter 3

Alright guys and girls here's chapter 3 of me in the naruto world v2

Chapter 3 my personal army, and meeting the fire lord

It has been 3 weeks since the funeral of Sakura's mother and she has vowed to get stronger to find her killer today was her graduation exam. "Hey Chris, Sakura." Said naruto "naruto-baka why are you wearing a headband, you're just a sore loser." Yelled Sakura as she hit him

"The reason why he got a headband is because he passed a test from the hokage, the test requires someone to test the villages security and he passed by not getting caught, you don't like it take it up with him and since you have hit him to make him bleed, I'm invoking article 90 of the hidden leaf military code of conduct, you're punishment will either be death or court Marshall, now get your fan-girl ass to the academy now MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" I yelled

When me and naruto were heading to the namikaze estates. Danzo's root anbu stood in front of me and naruto, I was about to use my berretta on them when they did something I did not expect from them, they kneeled before me, a pineapple boy named sai approached me and said "Chris-sama since you are the one that killed danzo-sama in fair combat we the root anbu hereby pledge our loyalty to you, what are your orders." _"hhmm my own personal army I could get used to this." _I thought I pulled out some army gear from my world, a 92fs berretta, an mp5n submachine gun, a tactical 500 shotgun, a m27 assault rifle, an rpg, L96 Arctic Warfare sniper rifle.

"Alright listen up the army gear will be your new uniform and the weapons that I pulled out will be your new weapons, there's a cleaning kit for them you will watch the video tutorials on how to use them and how to clean them. That estate behind you will be not only me and naruto's home but it will be your new base of operations, you may keep your small swords as your melee weapon for CQB (Close quarters Combat) the left side will be your barracks and training field, the right side will be our hanger for I have placed some hum-vees, UH-144 Falcon's, D77-TC Pelican and some Blackhawk's. The topside will be the armory, the bottom side is the entrance and the middle house will be our command center. You have your orders now get to it. I said with that they took the gear and weapons to their barracks and started to learn how to use them.

"So master Chris since I'm your student what happens now?" Asked naruto

Just as I was about to answer him, a kunai came flying towards my head which I dodged, I then looked and saw an angry mob, 50 civilian's ten jounin and 20 chunin, one of the chunin was mizuki himself and one of the Jounin was kakashi hatake himself. "STRANGER YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING THE ENTIRE COUNCIL INCLUDING THE ELDERS." Yelled one of them

"Hey tell you what I'm going to give you angry mob." Said Chris as he pulled out an MK 48 light machine gun "I'm gonna give you bitches to the count of ten to get you're ugly yella no good dike asses of me and naruto's property before I fill your insides full of led

"HE'S BLUFFING GET HIM!" yelled one of the chunin

I sighed and said "oh well you asked for It." As I opened fired at them and started laughing like a madman and naruto was covering his ears

I stopped firing and blow the smoke out of the barrel, I then looked at the angry mob and saw some crawling away including mizuki "Oh darn there's still some crawling but not for long, Naruto bring me my SPAS-12 and bring me my energy handcuffs and put them on mizuki's hands." Said Chris seeing naruto go poof into smoke

30 seconds later naruto came back with my SPAS-12 automatic shotgun, he also cuffed mizuki's hands behind his back along with kakashi's. I took the shout gun and finished of the rest of the mob.

Ever since I have killed the villages civilian and ninja council along with the three village elders the villagers have been trying to kill me non-stop especially some villagers who know the council members including their family members.

30 minutes later Hokage tower

Me and Naruto are now in the hokage's office. He said that he needs to go to the fire capital for a meeting with the fire lord and he wants me and naruto to go with him. "My lord I know a quicker way to get to the fire capital, meet me at the namikaze estate in two hours you'll see." Said Chris

"Very well I'll meet you there." Said the third

2 hours later Namikaze estate

The third hokage arrived at the house waiting for Chris and Naruto, as he was waiting, he heard something coming out and found a flying machine, it landed right in front of him, "get in my lord." Said Chris

The hokage got in and took a seat in front of me and naruto, "Chris-kun what is this thing?" asked the hokage

"This is a UH-144 Falcon attack chopper It's has two machine gunner seats on your right and left, it has a 12 mm gun under the nose and it has three seats which we are sitting on right now, consider this your own personal transport, I have named it "hidden leaf one" the pilot is Danzo's root anbu they serve me now since danzo is dead." Said Chris seeing him look at me with angry eyes

"What are your intentions besides helping naruto?" asked the third

"My intentions are not only to help naruto but to kill the terrorist company that wears cloaks with red clouds on them as well." Said Chris

The hokage was about to say something else until my ear piece beeped, I put my two fingers on them and said "Yeah go ahead pilot."

"We're approaching the fire capital sir, the capital defense force saw the hidden leaf village symbol and have given us permission to land." Said the pilot

"Then take us down." Ordered Chris

Fire Capital Royal Palace main courtyard

The Fire lord's samural including the twelve guardian ninja were on edge when they saw the falcon land, they also gave a sigh of relief when they saw the hokage came out of it, but were on guard with weapons drawn when they saw me, I just activated my lightsaber and give them a look that said _**"back off"**_ they were about to attack until, the third hokages son asuma put his hand up signaling them to stand to stand down, I then deactivated my lightsaber and said "wise decision samurai."

"Follow us pops, we'll take you to the throne room." Said asuma

Fire Capital Royal Palace – Throne room 1300 hours

The Throne room is huge, the seat at the top of the stairs was the fire lord himself li namikaze, he looked at me and said "What is your name Stranger and what was that thing that landed in my courtyard." I stood up and said "My name is Christopher Uzumaki Namikaze, the blond hair kid next to me is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Minato Namikazi and Kushina Uzumaki."

The Fire lord got angry then stood up and said "CLEAR THE THRONE ROOM NOW!"

He then looked at the third hokage and said "YOU FUCKING OLD TEME (BASTARED) YOU LIED TO ME, YOU TOLD ME HE WAS DEAD MY GRANDCHILD."

"I did not lie to you my lord it was my old teammates along with the council who did this." Said the hokage now felling scared.

I then stood up and said "my lord let me show you something that will pleased you." Said Chris as I put my hand on him and took him into my mind.

15 minutes later

I took my hand off the fire lords neck, the fire lord had a smile on his face when he saw my memory of killing the councils and the hokage's team mates, he looked at the hokage and said "Since Chris took care of your problems I will spare you for now." He now looks at naruto and said "Child come to me let me get a better look at you." He gulped and came to him _"he is defiantly my son's child."_ "Do you know who I am son?" asked the fire lord 

"I know who you are, you're my teme (bastard) of a father's father." Said naruto as he was still pissed at minato even though I told him that he still loves him even in death

He then said "Why do you call your father a bastard?" ask li

"**BECAUSE HE SEALED THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE IN ME AND THE VILLAGERS BEAT ME TO DEATH!" **yelled naruto

"Is this true Hokage-san?" asked the fire lord

Before he answered his question I beat him to it and said "Pardon me for not holding my tongue my lord but it's true, I had to defend him from a mob with 80 people in it by killing them and you're son's student copy-nin kakashi was among them but don't worry he's still alive, this is the weapon I used on that mob." Said Chris as I showed him the mk 48 light machine gun

"What is that thing Chris?" asked the fire lord

"It's called a light machine gun, it fires 100 bullets per box, and its loud I hope you brought ear plugs." Said Chris as he throw out a portable training dummy and open fires on it

"_Remind me to never piss him off." _Thought the fire lord

"Oh and by the way my lord, you're son put jiraya and tsunade in charge as naruto's god parents and yet they did not help him, they just fed him to the wolves requesting permission to hunt em down and kill them?" asked Chris

"Permission granted, but know this Chris if you bring them to me either alive or dead then I'll pay you." Said the fire lord

He then pulled out a scroll and threw it to me, I caught it with my hand, and I then opened the scroll and read it as follows

Mission S-rank

Objective find Tsuande Senji and Jiraya, lethal force is granted

Hints Jiraya is known to peep on girls so search for onsen's

Tsunade Senji is known for gambling and drinking sake, so search any casinos and bars

Permission to take a full squad with you has been granted

Below are two photos of them, my seal is on their as well

I then closed the scroll and said "mission accepted."

I then put my two fingers on my earpiece and said "Pilot contact sai and tell him that he and his squad are to meet me in the briefing room at 1900 hours and start up the engines our business here is now complete." "Yes sir." Sad the pilot

With that me, naruto and the hokage entered the falcon and heaed back to the leaf village.

End of chapter 3

Rate review and comment


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back guys and girls to me in the naruto world v2 and for those who are waiting for the next chapter of harry potter and the rune slayer elsword you'll have to wait a little longer because I'm still thinking of some plots and I do not have any good ones if you have any suggestions that may be useful pm me thanks

Here's chapter 4 of me in the naruto world v2

Chapter 4 man hunt for tsunade and jiraiya

Namikaze Estate war room the next day 0900 hours

Sai and his squad sat in the row of seats, while naruto stood in front of the table, he saw me coming in and said "Leader on deck." I saw them stand at attention and said "Thank you Naruto."

"Listen up people, the fire lord has given us a mission to hunt down Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju of the three sages for the crime's that are listed as follows.

Child abuse

Obstruction of justice

Extortion

And unauthorized withdraw from the namikaze and uzumaki bank accounts

"Naruto will debrief you on your objectives, Naruto." Said Chris

"This is a Snatch and Grab op, you objectives are as follows

Objective – Capture or kill Jiraiya and Tsunade and bring them back to konoha there the fire lord and the hokage will decide their fates lethal force is authorized

We'll be using M27 Assault rifles, with silencer's same goes for the 92fs Beretta's

Grenade's – 9 banger type flashbang's and smoke grenades

Be advised though Jiraiya is known as a pervert so search any Onsen you find and Tsunade is known for gambling and drinking since Tsunade likes to hang out in bars and casinos we are bringing three squads of five, sai will be in command of one while me and Leader-sama will be in command of the other one; Sai you and your squad will search the casino's, my squad will be searching the onsens and Chris will search the bars, that concludes our briefing, head to the armory and pick up your weapons then report to the hanger bay at 1300 dismissed." Ordered naruto seeing them leave the war room "How did I do Chris-nii?" asked naruto "You did great if my grandfather was alive to see this he would be proud." Said Chris

Hanger bay Namikaze Estate 1300 hours

(A/N play Extraction Point - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Music Extended

The three squads of five under the command of me, naruto and sai are now sitting on the seats inside of three black hawk helicopters, the helicoptors are in route to their targets last known location a town like city 20 miles east Otafuku Gai.

"Time on target 90 seconds." Said the pilot

"Alright listen up we have our objective, execute kill/capture order on target's Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju." Said Chris

"I vote kill and besides those two dikes are not worthy to be my god parents." Said naruto seeing his squad and sai's squad agreeing with them

"Time on target 30 seconds." Said the pilot

just the light turned green "green light go go go." Said the pilot

With that me, naruto, sai and our squads repelled down "team 1 search the casinos, lighting three one do a recon sweep of the area, team 2 search the bars, team 3 on me we'll search the Onsen if any of you find our target engage at will but do not fire on any civilians, switch you weapons to single semi auto mode." Ordered Chris

With that the three teams split up in separate directions, me and my team have made it to one of the town's Onsens, we entered the building and went to the receptionist desk, I showed her the photo and said "have you seen this man? He is known for peeping on women." I asked "oh yeah he came here an hour ago he's in the men's bath area, May I asked what's this about?" asked the woman

"Miss this man is wanted for treason against the hidden leaf, we're here to bring him to justice and there's a bounty on his head and since you helped us, here's 100,000,000 ryo." Said Chris he handed the bag of money to her

Onsen men's bath room

Jiraiya was enjoy himself unitil he saw me entering the bath, he looked at me and said "never seen you before what's your name?

"My name let me think oh yeah Christopher Namikaze Uzumaki, I'm the hokage's wrath and you are under arrest for the crime of child abandonment." Said Chris as he showed him his energy cuff, and saw Jiraiya running only for my squad to tranq him, I put the energy cuffs on him. I then put my two fingers on my earpiece and said

"Team's two and three be advised frog man is now in custody, repeat fog man is in custody over." Said Chris

"Roger that team 1, team's one and three be advised we have searched ever bar in the town no sign of slug women over." Said Sai

"roger that Sai head to the town square we'll rendezvous there with our Cargo, Lighting three one head to the town square team two is ready for evac with our target." Said Chris

"Roger that Lighting Three one arriving on scene."

Town square 1500 hours

Team one under the command of Chris have arrived at the rendezvous point, 5 minutes later sai and his squad arrived and took jiraiya into the chopper and headed back to konoha. "Team three head to the town square, we'll search for slug woman together." said Chris

We went into one of the casinos and fond our target playing five card stud I looked at naruto and squad and said "Double around back and guard the entrance, you five guard the front exit." "What about you sir?" asked saia

"I'm going to play some five card stud." Said Chris

After 20 minutes of playing only Tsunade and me are left, I looked at her and said "tell me Lady since you have a two pair, what's that thing you do after you finished using the restroom?"

"umm you flush." Said tsunade

"That's interesting because I have a royal flush right here.' Said Chris as he put down his cards

"Winner Chris." Said the referee

"Thank you people but I have something to tell you all including my opponent, Tsunade Senju by order of the fire lord and the third hokage, 'you're under arrest for the crime of treason." Said chris

"FREZZE" said teams 1 and three with their guns drawn

She looked at me and said "so you have danzo's root anbu at your side."

"Yeah and I'm the one who killed him along with the entire ninja and civilan councils and the elders." Said Chris

"And let me guess that blond hair kid is the kyuubi?" asked tsunade

"Yes and say the k word towards my student again and I will kill you myself." Said Chris

"Hands where we can see em now." Said naruto

"Never!" yelled tsunade as she started to fight my men

I took out a 9 banger, pulled the pin and threw it at tsunade, I then stunned her, I then used my knife to make a small cut on my hand and showed it to tsunade then she started going into shock. "Naruto Cuff this bitch that was supposed to be your god mother." Ordered Chris "My pleasure" said naruto as he cuffed her hands with the energy cuffs.

I activated my earpiece and said "Lighting three one, we have Slug woman is now in custody repeat we have slug woman is in custody and are ready for extraction over."

"Roger that Team one heading to the rooftop over." Said lighting three one's pilot

"Leader-sama we've found this lady, she says she knows the prisoner, what should we do with her?" asked naruto

"Erase her memory and knock her out, she's not a target." Said Chris seeing him not and hit her with the butt of his m27.

I then went to the owner and pulled out 30,000 ryo and said "sorry about the mess."

Casino rooftop

Team 1 under my command and team 2 under naruto's command go on the helicopter and left the area.

Namikaze Estate Hanger bay – Hidden leaf village the next day 11hours

The helicopter's containing sai, naruto and me along with our teams landed in the hanger bay, Jiraiya was the first to woke up, same with tsunade "Hey Tsunade-hime it's been a while." "Jiraiya what are you doing here were you captured too?" asked tsunade seeing him nod

He then looked at sai and said "hey where are we and where are you taking us?

"You are in the namikaze estates jiraiya and tsunade." Said the hokage

"S-sensei? You're the one who ordered our arrest?" asked jiraiya

The hokage was about to answer until "no he was ordered to by the fire lord because if he didn't carry it out then the fire lord himself will strip the villages status as a hidden village." Said Chris

"**YOU! I'LL KILL YOU."** yelled tsunade, she tried to attack me only for me to shoot her in both legs

"Care to try that again bitch." Said Chris

"Take them to the Holding cells, we'll take them to the council chambers to decide their fate whether they should live or die." Ordered Chris

"Gladly sir." Said naruto

End of chapter 4

Rate review or comment


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back guys and girls to Me in the naruto world v2

Here's chapter five the execution of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya, a new hokage and mission to wave

Me, Naruto and my private army are escorting Naruto's formal Godparents Tsuande and Jiraiya to the execution grounds from there the fire lord A.K.A. Naruto's Grandfather and the third Hokage will watch.

_Flashback Konoha jail _

_Naruto and I stood in front of the Cell that held Jiraiya and Tsunade, both of their Chakra have been stripped due to the energy cuffs on their wrists. _

"_What are you two doing here, come to gloat us? Asked Jiraiya Angrily_

_I then said "Tsunade Senju, and Jirayia the Toad sage, you have been found guilty on all charges as follows._

_Child Neglect in the first Degree _

_Money laundering form the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan accounts _

_Breaking the Third's law concerning naruto _

_And by order of the fire lord and the hokage you are hearby sentence to death tomorrow on October tenth which is naruto's birthday." Said Chris _

"_We did nothing of the sort!" yelled Tsunade _

_I then opened her cell and punched her in the face "Silence wench, the fire lord and the hokage has spoken, YOU. WILL. BE. EXECUTED! AND THAT IS THAT!" Yelled Chris as he and naruto did a double punch on her._

_With that Naruto and I left the jail._

End flashback

Execution Grounds Konoha village arena

On top of the arena stood the third hokage and the fire lord, they are guarded by Neko's Anbu squad and the twelve fire guardians led by Asuma, asuma's students Ino, Choji and Shikamaru watched Tsunade and Jiraiya being shoved to the ground, Drums were heard.

"This is wrong Sensei." Said Ino

"Chris is bound to the hokage's law as we all are, you best do well to remember it." Said Asuma

"Jounin Sarotobi is right Genin, the hokage's word and my word is law." Said li namikaze

"Ino I think you should shut up now, and besides arguing with the fire lord is too damn troublesome." Said Shikamaru.

The third hokage stood up and said "People of Konoha we are gathered here today to witness the execution of Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya for the crimes they committed they are listed as follows.

Child Neglect in the first degree

Money laundering

Breaking my law that concerns Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki's status

Some of the Civilians were protesting against this until I shot them

"Anyone else want to challenge my lords will and rule, anyone? No? Good." Said Chris

"Thank you Chris as I was saying, they have been found guilty of these crimes and they will be executed via firing squad, bring in the condemn." Commanded the hokage

Tsunade was tied up to a post first. "Do you have any last words, Tsunade?" asked the Hokage

"You are an idiot _sensei _that boy is a demon, he is dangerous and will kill us all along with the village as well." Said Tsunade seeing him doing the headshake of disappointment

"Do you have any last words Jiraiya?" asked the Hokage

"I have nothing to say to you since you have sided with demon lovers." Said Jiraiya

"Very well, as hokage of the leaf I hereby execute Tsunade Senju and Jiraya let this be lesson to you all!" said the hokage

Sai and his Squad then formed a firing line I then said "Ready, take aim, FIRE!" as they fired multiple shots at them.

"Anbu take their bodies and bury them in unmarked graves." Command the Hokage

"Demon lovers!" yelled a civilian as he fired an arrow at the hokage.

The hokage got hit in the shoulder and screamed in pain, I then activated my ear piece and said "Lighting 4-3 permission to executed every civilian clan and villager has been granted, you are clear to engage light em up."

"Roger leader-sama, coming down." Said Lighting 3-4's pilot

An Apache AH-64 appeared and opened fire on all the villagers of the hidden leaf, including the children who remained loyal to their parents.

"Report Jounin Sarutobi." Said Chris

"The poison on the arrow that hit lord hokage has the same substance from Orrchimaru's Sword." Said Asuma

"How long does he have?" I asked

"Three Hours sir." Said Asuma

I then lookd at the Fire lord and said "My lord, you're the ruler of this nation, who do you think that should be the next Hokage?"

"Chris-san, I read your dimension's history about England's Monarchy and I have made a decision, Guardian Sarutobi front and center." Said the fire lord

"What is thy bidding my lord?" said Asuma

"Since you are Hiruzen's son, and with that you are hereby promoted to kage effective immediately congratulations, lord hokage." Said the fire lord

"Just one question my lord, who will take my Team ten's place as their commanding officer along with my spot in the twelve guardians?" asked Asuma

"I know just the person, Chris front and center." Said the fire lord

I approached the Fire lord and kneeled "What is thy bidding my lord?" I asked

"Since Asuma is now the fifth hokage, you are hereby given a position in my elite guard which is known as the Twelve Guardians effective immediately congratulations.' Said the fire lord

"I will live up your will until my dyeing breath my lord." Said Chris

"As will I." said Naruto

"Me and Leader-sama army will do the same" said Sai

Three weeks later after the third Hokage's funeral, Namikaze estate 2100 hours

Ever since I ordered Lighting 3-4 to kill every Villager both poor and noble, all of the Villages Ninja and Remaining Villagers were now officially scared of me, every time I walked through the village, they started cowering begging for mercy. I wonder if I should start to feel regret for what I have done and yet I should not I do not know what to do. So I asked for guidance from kami herself.

Chirs's Mindscape

I woke up and found a field with Sakura Blossoms flying to the ground. _"OK where am I and what is place?"_ _I thought_

"We are in your mindscape." Said a voice

"Whoever you are come out now and identify yourself." I yelled with my lightsaber active

Then a Tornado with Sakura Blossoms came right at me, then it disappeared and revealed a beautiful Woman, wearing a kimono. "_OMG She is Gorgeous and Beautiful."_

"I'm glad you think of me that way Chris." Said the women

"Ok who are you and how did you know what was thinking?" I asked 

"I'm the ruler of the heavens, I am kami." Said the Woman

"Sweet nice to meet you." Said Chris

"Pleasure is mine." Said Kami as she saw my worried face

"You seem troubled, care to tell me what's wrong?" asked Kami

"I think its best I show you." Said Chris as he brought the goddess of heaven into his memories

15 minutes later

Kami looked at me and said "Chris regardless of what you did whether it was wrong or right, those mortal's assassinated the old man and you upheld the law, you did what you had to do don't start second guessing yourself."

"I know, back in my dimension, I was a U.S. Military Major, I fought in Afghanistan and Iraq, I have killed many people back then and I've killed people now, their blood is on my hands, a stain that will never be removed." Said Chris.

"Chris those people that you killed were beyond saving, regardless you had to kill them so their souls can be redeemed." Said kami

"My advice to you, continue your mission, make sure the status quo is changed." Said Kami

"I will and thank you." Said Chris

I then woke up with a gasp, I then went to the bathroom and splashed water in my face. I then went to the ramen bar where Naruto went to get his favorite food. I took a seat and said "one miso shrimp please"

"One Miso Shrimp coming up." Said Ayame

Just then Kurenai and her team came in. "Chris I heard that you accepted the position of being leader of the Fire lords Elite Guard known as the Twelve Guardians is that true?" ask Kurenai

"Yeah it's true, my position begins after the Chunin Exams finish her in konoha." Said Chris

"Does this mean you and Naruto won't be serving this village anymore?" asked Kiba

"Yes" said Chris

"So in other words, you and Naruto along with your Army will be moving to the Capital." Said Shino

"Pretty much, so why are you here exactly?" asked Chris

"The Hokage has ordered us to bring you to him for a mission." Said Kurenai

"Alright then, give me a minute to finish my meal." Said Chris as his Miso Shrimp came in view and dig in using a fork as his utensils.

"I'm done, let's go." Said Chris as he paid for his meal

Hokage Tower Hokage's Office 1100 hours

"Chris I'm glad you came, we have received a hawk from Team seven's member Sakuya stating that the client lied to them and are requesting reinforcements, with our Chunin, Jounin and Anbu preping for the Chunnin exams I'm ordering you, Naruto and Sai to head to the land of Waves. Dismissed." Said Asuma

Namikaze estates War Room 1230 hours

"Listen up people, Asuma Sarutobi the new hokage has given us a mission to back up Team seven Led by Copy-nin Kakashi, Naruto will now brief you on your objectives, Naruto."

"Your Mission Objectives are listed as follows:

Primary Objective: Assist in the guarding detail of Bridge Builder Taunza of wave, Execute Kill/capture order on target Gatou of gatou shipping

Gear: M4A1 Assault Rifle w/, ACOG Scope and Extended Mag

92FS Beretta

9 Banger Flashbang Grenades, and m2 Cluster Frag Grenade

M5 Sentry guns

Thermal Vision Goggles, remember Chris Is in command of this mission is Kakashi, the Uchiha or the Howler demand you of something don't do it and don't listen to them, if they attack you, you are authorized to use necessary force just don't kill them, that concludes our briefing, report to the Armory to collect your gear then head to the hanger bay at 1400 Dismissed." Said Naruto


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back guys and girls to me in the naruto world v2 be advised this chapter is the last one, this fic takes place during the wave arc and it will be very long, yes there will be a sequel

The betrayal of team seven and arrival at wave begin first

Here's Chapter 6 Arrival at wave, my fight with zabuza, killing gato, the betrayal of team Seven and an unexpected surprise

Taunza's house wave village

Team Seven was in the Bridge builders house, they were tired after facing Zabuza, they're lucky to be alive had that mist hunter-nin not hit him with senbon needles that put him in a death like trance.

"Kakashi-san you and your team need to see this!" yelled Tsunami the bridge builder's daughter

"What is it?" asked the copy-nin

She showed them the t.v. which said "This is the Elemental Country news network with breaking News

Yesterday at the hidden leaf village, Jiraiya the toad sage and Tsunade the slug princess were executed for treason, against the hiden leaf village by leaving the Fourth Hokage's son Naurto Namikaze Uzumaki to the Wolves due to the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside of him. The Third Hokage was also assassinated which resulted this man calling in a strange flying machine to kill all of the villagers both poor and noble as of right now the leaf village now has 100 villagers left and the ninja count is 3000 they are still alive. The Fire lord as named Jounin Asuma Sarotobi as the fifth hokage. Chirstphor Namikaze Uzumaki head of the leaf villages SpecOps Division had this to say. "Assassinating a leader of a village and a nation is consider rounds for treason and the punishment for treason is death, that flying machine you saw was an Apache AH-64 Attack Chopper, we will not tolerate criminals nor traitors in this village nor in the fire nation, let this be a message to you all." Stated Chris

"We've now also learned that the fire lord has given Chris-san's the Postion as the Head commander of the Fire lords Elite Guard known as the twelve guardians. This is Shino Nonaka of the Elemental Country news network just changing the world for the better."

"_Those fucking demon lovers, if they continue to love the kyuubi brat then the konoha we know is not worth protecting." Thought kakashi_

"Master Kakashi is it true, did that really happen?" asked Sakura

"I'm afraid so, Sakura call Sasuke now." Ordered Kakashi

Forest area, wave village

"Team I have bad news, it seems that konoha has become an area full of demon lovers." Said Kakashi

"What will we do now sensei?" asked Sasuke

Kakashi took of his headband, took out a kunai and scratched the metal and showed it them which casued them to gasp.

"_Become a missing nin, Kakashi you are a fool." Thought Sakuya _

"When this mission is over, we'll leave fire Country and head north." Said kakashi seeing them nod and did the same thing to their head bands making them missing nin along with leaving them on the ground

On the unfinished bridge 2 hours later

Sakuya put her two fingers on her earpiece and contacted me.

Meanwhile on the Blackhawk en route to wave village

My earpiece ranged, I activated its telepresence feature and the image of Sakuya appeared. "What is it Sargent Sakuya?" asked Chris

"Leader-sama I have some bad news, Team Seven's CO, Kakashi, and his genin Sasuke and Sakura has decided to go rouge, I have their headbands with a horizontal scratch on it, sending the image to you and the hokage now." Said Sakuya as she transmitted the images to my IPhone

"Very well we're arriving in wave now we are 1 minute out, Sakuya I need you to detain Sakura since she's the weakest, one you have here pop a flare to indicate your position." Said Chirs

"Understood Leader-Sama Sakuya out." Said Sakuya as she cut the transmission

"Listen up people our mission has just took a turn for the worst, Team seven under the Command of Kakashi Hatake has betrayed us, we now have a new primary objective it is listed as follows

New primary objective Eliminate Team seven Members Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Hanruo, Execute kill/capture order on targets gato of gato shipping and Missing nin Zabuza."

"Time on target 30 seconds." Said the pilot

The light turned green "Green light go go go." Said the pilot

Me, naruto, sai and my squad repelled down the helicopter and near the bridge builders house.

Meanwhile

"Master Kakashi, Sakuya has betrayed us and a squad of Chris's army is here, they have the place surrounded, and not only that Naruto and Chris are with them." Said Sakura

Kakashi was about to order his remaining team until a 9 banger flashbang went off and stunned the three traitors. "BREACHING BREACHING DOWN ON YOUR KNES GET DOWN!" yelled Naruto as he is pointing his M4A1 at Sakura

"House is secured Leader-sama." Yelled Sai

I entered the house and saw Sakuya salute at me, I saluted back and said "At ease Sargent."

I then looked at Kakashi and said "Kakashi Hatake, you are a fool to betray the leaf, why do not accept that facts that Naruto is the Warden of the Kyuubi? And why do you defy your better?"

"MY BETTER? YOU NOTHING BUT A CRUEL PERSON, EXECUTIONING JIRAIYA AND TSUNADE, KILLINGS THE VILLAGERS; REDUCING OUR VILLAGES NINJA AND KILLING THE COUNCILS WHICH SAKURA'S MOTHER WAS ON!" yelled Kakashi as saw Sakura getting mad.

"Y YOU YOU LIAR, YOU TOLD ME THAT MY MOM WAS GANGED RAPED, I'LL KILL YOU MONSTER." Yelled Sakura as she got up only to be hit in the back of the head by the butt of Naruto's M4A1.

"You three have been found guilty of treason, your headbands are proof of that crime once this mission is over, you'll be escorted to Village jails, where you'll await execution." Stated Chris

"You can't do this I'm an Uchiha!" yelled Sasuke

I went over to him and slashed his eyes. "Shut up Prisoner, you're name means nothing to me! Naruto, Sai, Sakuya cuff these bitches!" Ordered Chris seeing them cuff team seven with the energy cuffs.

I root Anbu appeared and saluted to me, I then saluted back and said "report."

"Sir Zabuza has been spotted on the unfinished bridge, he took out two workers that was helping the bridge builder, and his protection detail is holding position. Orders?" said the Anbu

"Stay here and watch the prisoners, I'll deal with this swordsman alone." Said Chris as h went to the bridge

Unifinished Bridge wave village

Chris approached the Anbu protecting the bridge builder and said "Report"

"The bridge builder is unharmed sir, orders?" asked the anbu

"Head back to the village, this swordsman is mine." Said Chris seeing them nod and took off

I then activated my Lightsaber and said "You've hid in the mist for a while come out Zabuza and Haku."

The mist disappeared and revealed the fake Hunter-nin Haku and the Ninja Swordsman Zabuza.

"Well Well I never thought that I would be facing a descendant of the second hokage." Said Zabuza

"I'm no descendant of the second hokage, and the weapon he used was nothing compared to the weapon I'm holding." Said Chris as he pointed his lightsaber at him

"Before we begin I have some questions for you, that flying machine and those weapons that you men are using, what are they, and where are you from?" asked Zabuza

"That flying machine is a Black hawk Helicopter and the weapons that my men use are Guns, and where I'm from, I'm from a different dimension." Said Chris as he throw a map of my dimension

"Well the nations are different from this one." Said Zabuza

"Indeed they are, I have some words for you, I challenge you Zabuza to the duel of the swords." Said Chris

"I accept." Said Zabuza

"Master Zabuza what is the Duel of the sword?" asked Haku

"The Duel of the sword is an old swordsman tradition, you not only put you sword on the line but you put your life on the line as well, ninjitsu, taijitsu, genjitsu is prohibited kenjitsu only, also if the person loses the winner not only gets the losers sword but the winner gets to decide the losers fate whether they live or die." Said Chris as he deactivated his lightsaber and pulled out his Blessed Zwelhanders Sword

"What Happens if the person uses ninjitsu, genjistsu or taijitsu?" asked Haku

"The Person loses and the match goes to the person who issued the duel." Said Chris

"Enough Talk let the match begin." Said Zabuza

Zabuza charged at me which I blocked I then charged at him and took him in the air and swing at him multiple times. I then sent him flying to the water, I then unleashed force lighting at the water and it shocked him, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHAAHHHHH." Screamed Zabuza

After moments of shocking him he fell down to his knees, I approached him and said "Game over."

"I yield, my sword is yours." Said Zabuza as he gave Kubikiribōchō

"You beat Master Zabuza please don' kill him." Plead Haku

"I won't kill him, I'll give him the honor of committing Seppuku so he can keep his honor, Zabuza during our duel you fought with honor and I respect that." Said Chris as he threw a small katana

"Before I commit Seppuku, I have a request please take care of my daughter and treat her as your own." Said Zabuza

"You have my word." Said Chris

Haku approached Zabuza and said "It's been an honor working with you Master."

"Likewise goodbye Haku." Said Zabuza as he committed Seppuku

I then Approached Zabuza and said "requiescant in pace (rest in peace)"

Me and Haku heard clapping and saw Gato himself "Well Well I never thought Zabuza and his wench would betray me, and speaking of who are you?" Asked Gato

I then activated my lightsaber and said "My name is Christopher Namikaze Uzumaki, I'm the Head Commander of the Leaf village SpecOps Division, The Executioner of konoha's Council and Elders, and the Hokage's Wraith and you are dead."

I then activated my Force Storm move and killed all of Gato's men leaving only Gato himself.

"Please don't kill me, show mercy." Pleaded Gato

"Sorry I don't give mercy to people who use girls as slaves." Said Chris as he Beheaded Gato

I then took his head and showed it to the wave village people. I then said "People of wave, you're oppressor is dead, YOU. ARE. FREE!" Yelled Chris as he shot lighting in the air and the villagers celebrated.

I then went to the bridge builders house and found my men knocked out, I approached sai and said "What happened here, where are the prisoners?"

"A ninja by the name of Orochimaru attacked us and took them with him sir."

"Alright can any of you move?" asked Chris

Yeah we can move." Said sai

Three weeks later

The bridge was finally finished, they name it after me in honor of saving them; we got on the Blackhawk and headed back to the leaf village.

Hokage Tower 1200 hours

Chris gave his report to Asuma, he read it then looked at me and said "Good job on saving wave, it's a shame that Kakashi, The Uchiha and Sakura had become traitors and believed that we are demon lovers, I have put them in the bingo book with a kill on sight order, How soon until the new defenses on our walls will be active?" asked Asuma

"My lord, they are ready and my team is training the ninja on the walls on how to use them." Said Chris

Good if you're report is right then we need to be ready for Orochimaru and his forces that will try to invade us." Said Asuma

"I agree my lord." Said Chris

"I almost forgot to tell you, we recovered someone that claim's to know you." Said Asuma seeing me raise an eyebrow

"Really where is this person now?" I asked

"In the hospital, third floor room 325, you should see her, as of right now you are off duty until further notice, take some time off you deserve it, Dismissed." Said Asuma

Konoha General Hospital

I went to the third floor and went into room 325 and found someone I did not expect, my sister Kat and my dog Rusty, my sister was sleeping and Rusty was by her, I look at her chart it was listed as follows

Patient suffered from Konoha Missing nin Itachi Uchiha eyes and tortured her to death, blood analysis indicates that she is the Demon lovers sister.

I then got angry and threw the chart and said "you do not fuck with people that are CLOSE TO ME!"

A nurse came in to check on her only for me to slam him against the wall, I had my gun pointed at him, "You're a dead man if you don't answer me truthfully; why is my sister in a fucking coma. ANSWER ME!"

"W we wanted revenge on you for killing the villagers, I wanted revenge, and my father was on the council." Answered he nurse

"Since you did that, YOU DIE!" I yelled as I used a g22 machine pistol and did overkill on him.

I then pulled out Tenseiga (A/N yes the tenseiga from inuyasha) and stabbed my sister in the chest, moments later she let out a gasp of air.

"Hey sis." Said Chris

"Brother where are we, and why is that nurse dead?" asked Kat

"That nurse put you in a coma just to get revenge on me for killing his father, best if I showed you." Said Chris as he put his hand on her neck

10 minutes later

Katie looked at me and said "you did what you had to Brother, don't start second guessing yourself."

"I should be, I killed unarmed civilians that against the Corps way." Said Chris

"We're not in the U.S. anymore nor are we in our dimension." Said Kat

"I know lets go, Rusty carry her." Said Chris seeing him bark

Namikaze Estate 1400 hours

Listen up people, this little girl is my sister, she is now a member of this estate, if anyone tries to hurt her, rape her, or anything that is perverted, YOU WILL BE SHOT, IS THAT CLEAR." Yelled Chris

"Sir." Said the Anbu's

"Alright bed time people tomorrow is the Chunnin Exams, get some rest you are going to need it dismissed." Said Chris

TBC

This is part one of me in the Naruto world v2 next is the sequel me in the Naruto world v2.1 this fic will take place during the Chuunin exam arc later comment rate and review


	7. intermission

Intermission

Me teaching new interrogators, the execution of danzo's wife and the funeral of the third hokage

ANBU HQ 1200 hours

"Alright you dicks welcome to torture the prisoner 101, in this lesion I will be teaching you how to interrogate prisoners my way, the room we are in now is a public restroom obverse

I took him by the neck and said "Enough fooling around now tell me who sent you kill me?"

"Fuck You!" said the prisoner

"I would but I'm taken." Said Chris as he slammed his head into a mirror causing it to crack then punched his head through the foist

"Uhh alright you really wanna know Chris its Shimi Shimi Shimira Danzo's wife." Said the prisoner

"Not good enough why does danzo's wife want me dead?" asked Chris

"I I cant tell you she'll kill me." Pleaded the prisoner

"Wrong answer." Said Chris as he shoved him through a bathroom stall

"She wants revenge on you for killing her husband and she was the one who killed the third hokage with that poison arrow." Said the prisoner

"You should have read more about me then attacking me head on, where do I find her?" asked Chris.

"No no no more please." Begged the prisoner

"Once again wrong answer." Said Chris as he slammed him into another mirror

"In the slums, the old apartment complex where the demon brat used to live the place is hers now guards out front, on the rooftops and one the sides please don't tell I told you." Pleaded the prisoner

"oh I'm not going tell her a damn thing and since you said the d word, your punishment is death." Said Chris as he pulled out his five seven and shot him in the head

Hokage's office 1700 hours

"so Danzo's Wife was responsible for killing my father, I'm going with you to kill her." Said Asuma

"Alright then meet me at the namikaze estates tomorrow." Said Chris

We got in the Helicopter and headed towards the Red light District.

"We are approaching the district, switching to stealth mode in 3 2 1." Said the pilot

"Time on target 90 seconds." Said the pilot

"Alright listen up we have our objectives execute capture/subdue order on all of shimi's followers execute kill/ capture order of target shimi shimira Danzo's wife." Said Chris

"I vote kill both she and him are pieces of shit." Said Naruto

"I vote kill to besides they treated me like a slave." Said sai

'Time on target 30 seconds." Said the pilot

"The green light came on "Green light go go go." Said the pilot as Asuma, Naruto sai and I repelled Down

Run downed apartment Shimi's apartment

"Shimi Chris, the demon brat, your son and the Hokage are hear and asuma knows that you killed his father." Said one of her guards

"So they have." Said Shimi

She was about to say something else until "Shimi our perimeter has been breach all of the guards are dead and I'm the only aaaahhhhhhhh." Yelled a guard

"Breaching breaching down on your knees GET DOWN!" YELLED Naruto

"Never" yelled shimi as she tried to attack Naruto only for me to blow her head off with my spas 12 that is loaded with whamy shells

I then activated my earpiece and said "Hokage's wraith to baseplate female war hawk is k.i.a. repeat female war hawk is k.i.a. over."

With that we got into the helicopter and headed back to my home

Village Graveyard next day 1000 hours

("A/N play lily's theme")

"People of konoha we are gathered here today to honor the passing of Hiruzen Sarotobi the third hokage may he rest in peace." Said asuma

"Present arms!" yelled Kat

"Ready aim FIRE."

BANG

"Ready Fire"

Bang

"Ready Fire "

Bang

"Take aim Fire"

Bang

"Fire"

Bang

"Hold forward march." I yelled as my men marched forward in single file


	8. Chapter 7

Welcome back guys and girls to me in the Naruto world v2

Here's chapter seven

Oto Otokage's office

"My lord I have bad news, your quest to gain the sharigan has failed, sasuke's eyes are completely destroyed, we tried to awaken his bloodline with artificial eyes but nothing happened, and your plan for revenge on konoha has failed to because the third is dead." Said Kabuto

"_Whoever this Chris person is he has ruined my plan to get the sharigan, he is also responsible for letting my sensei die by the hands of the village." Seethed orochimaru_

"Kabuto, recall all of our ninja that are participating in the chunin exams, our mission to destroy konoha has failed; my sensei is dead, whoever killed him I may never know." Ordered the snake man.

Namikaze estate command center

"Leader-sama the genin team from oto is leaving" asked Lion

"Get an id on them Now" commanded Chris

"Copy that activated multi scan, scan complete the names of that team is….. oh crap, sir you need to see this." Said lion

"Kakashi, Sakura and sasuke, I knew you would come back, lion send word to the hokage that Kakashi, sakura and sasuke are here." Said Chris seeing him nod

"Raptor 2-7 block them off at the south gate, raptor 4-5, block them at the east gate, raptor 3-6, cover the west gate, raptor 6-9 cover the north gate." Said Chris

"Hai Leader-sAMA" said the four f/a 35 pilots as they took off.

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura are heading towards the south gate until, multiple bullets hit the ground right in front of them, they looked up and saw an F/A 35 lighting 2 hovering over them.

Just then a hum-vee appeared, the villages ANBU, team eight, team nine have also appeared. The hum-vee doors opened and revealed Chris and Asuma, Chris took out a megaphone and said "Kakashi Hatake, Saukra Hanuro, Sasuke Uchiha you three are wanted for treason against konoha, with a kill on sight/capture on sight order, you are to surrender immediately, we have orders to open fire should you attempt to escape, so right now you three have two choices, Lay down your arms and surrender, or be killed on sight. You have ten seconds." Warned Chris

"9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. "He was interrupted when he heard their weapon pouches hit the ground, he then saw them get on their knees with their hands behind their head.

"Wise Choice, take them to the jails, we'll take them to stadium where they will be executed which will be at the stadium where they have the chuunin exam finals, their execution will begin before we start the matches" Ordered Chris

"Hai." Said several ANBU

Oto Otokage's office

"Lord orrchimaru all genin teams are accounted for except one." Said Kabuto

"Just one kabuto?" asked the snake man

"Yes sir that team consisted of kakashi, sakura and sasuke orders?" said Kabuto

"Leave them, they are of no use to me." Said orrchimaru

"Yes sir." Said Kabuto

Meanwhile back in konoha

Namikaze estate training grounds 0500 hours

"Rise and shine ladies, today we start your training for your matches in the chuunin exam finals, for any new recruits who wanted to join my group of their own free will, I'm supreme commander Christopher Uzumaki, I have a month to train you all so you can win and become Chunnin and make your god damn village proud, before we begin do you have any questions?" Said Chris

I saw garra raised his hand. "Yes recruit Garra?" said Chris

"Since, Killer B, and yugito nii, han, roshi, naruto and I are no longer demon containers, what will happen to us?" asked Garra

"I've talked to the fire lord and hokage about your, killer b, yugito nii han and roshi's situation, and they have agreed to let you have permanent residence here in konoha, so in other words welcome to the hidden leaf village military, you'll received your leaf headbands after your matches are done." Said Chris

"Any more Question? No? Ok then." Said Chris

I then cleared my throat and yelled "ATTENTION CHUNNIN EXAM FINALISTS, I HAVE ONE MONTH TO TRAIN SO YOU SORRY ASES THE EXAM FINAL'S BE ADVISED MY TRAINING IS VERY HARSH, SO OTHER WORDS WECOME TO CHRISTOPHER NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI'S BOOT CAMP!, SEE THAT OBSTICLE COURSE, YOU WILL COMPLETE THAT COURSE UNDER TWO MINUTES DO I MAKE MYSELF!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"SIR YES SIR"

"GOOD YOUR TIME BEGINS….. NOW GO MAGGOTS GO MOVE MOVE!"

Six hours later

"ALL FINALISTS STAND DOWN, YOU NOW HAVE A TEN MINUTE LUNCH BREAK, ALONG WITH A FIVE MINUTE TO DIGEST YOUR FOOD BREAK, SO THAT'S FIFTHTEEN MINUTES AFTER THAT WE WILL CONTINUE!" yelled Chris

"Come on Gasp, We gasp need more gasp rest gasp time." Wheezed Shino

"More rest time he says, YOU THINK I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU HAVE MORE REST TIME THE ONLY THING YOU NEED IS SOME MORE ADRENILINE WHAT IF THIS WAS A LIFE OR DEATH SITUATION." Yelled Chris

"It's not a life or death situation." Said kiba

I then pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin with my teeth, I then said "IT IS NOW."

That made the finalists scream and ran for their lives.

"One Mississippi two Mississippi." Said Chris

"Come on guys what you crazy it's just a fake." Said kiba

I throw the grenade to a nearby tree and exploded, kiba fell down on his face.

"Who's the fake now!" said Chris as he had the pin still in his mouth

(A/N god I love Major Payne.)

They were about to continue the training until Onoki of Iwa, A of Kumo, and the Yondaime Kazekage of suna appeared, Onoki's granddaughter and onoki attacked me first while A and the kago from suna sat back.

"You do know that attacking me is declaration of war, since I know the hokage and the fire lord, who happens to be the yellow flashes father." Said Chris as he forced push them away

"I don't care about that, you took away our demon containers, and sent their demon's back to hell." Yelled onoki

"Please I only did that to ruin the akatsuki's plans and with the six of the nine tailed demons back in hell, they won't come after them and besides I know how tyrants work when their soldiers have outlived their usefulness, they kill them, so the hokage and the fire lord have decided that garra, his siblings, killer b, yugito nii, han, and roshi will be living here permanently." Sad Chris

Onoki was about to attack until the kazekage stepped in front of him. "Stop, Chris is right about the akatsuki my village was attacked by diedara and sasori, wouldn't you agree lord raikage."

"As much as I hate to say this, I agree, kumo was attacked by them to as well, they sent the immortal brothers to capture yugito while zetsu captures my brother." Said A

"Chris we got your message, what are your orders?" asked Neko

"Take onoki, and his granddaughter into custody, and get me the fire lord and the hokage." Said Chris

"On it." Said Neko as she ordered her squad to take the iwa kage and his granddaughter into custody.

Village Jail 1000 hours

The Earth lord, the fire lord and the hokage are looking at onoki and his granddaughter with disgust.

"Lord Tsuchikage, do you have any idea what you have done?" asked the earth lord.

"Who are you to question me, han and roshi are weapons of iwa, without them our village is defenseless!" yelled onoki

I then pulled out my pistol and shot him in his right leg.

"AHHHH MY LEG!" yelled onoki

"SHUT UP JIJI (old man) OR I'LL PUT A CAP UP YOUR ASS!" I yelled

"GRANDFATHER, YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Kurotsuchi as she charged at me, her attempt failed.

I then slapped her which resulted her flying into the wall, I then activated my lightsaber and said "Foolish little girl you, your old man and your village cannot defeat me with such skills that are mere child's play, especially with this village, go back to your pitiful lands and get stronger, until then, consider your careers, as defenders of iwa over and dealt with." Said Chris as he sliced off onoki and his granddaughter's left arms, leaving them with their right arm and their legs.

I then went to the earth lord and said "Is this a good enough punishment for you my lord?"

"It is I never did liked him, always treating his ninja like tools." Answered the earth lord

"The fire lord and the hokage have agreed to let you two go under the condition that none of you return along with sending genin teams to the chunnin exams should they be held in konoha again EVER!" said the earth lord

"My lord don't worry about the injury, the bullet just scratched him all he needs is just some stitches and I've stopped the bleeding; but the damage to their left arms are permanent, I know it was harsh but you should know that I take threats to my home very seriously." Said Chris

"I understand Chris." Said the earth lord

1 month later

Naruto, sai and I are escorting Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura to the stadium where the exam finals are being held because they are going to be executed, the villagers as before were still cowering before me.

Flashback

Village jails

_Kakashi, sakura and sasuke were sitting in the same cell brooding until the cell block door opened and revealed, one of the hanruo clan elders and sakura's sister sakuya, Naruto, rin and me._

"_Sakura I am very disappointed in you, you betrayed the village because we're are demon lovers, you should be ashamed of yourself from this point forward, you are now banished from the clan, sakuya will be the new heiress." Said the hanuro elder_

"_Kakashi I'm disappointed in you as well if master minato, lady kushina, your father and obito were here they'll be disappointed in you." Said rin _

"_Sasuke I gave you a chance to turn away from the path of an avenger and yet you didn't if your mother was here she too would be disappointed in you too." Said Chris _

"_LEAVE MY MOM OUT OF THIS!" yelled sasuke_

_I then pulled out my pistol and shot him in arm. "Silence I have come here to tell you three that you have been found guilty of desertion, starting on the day when the chunnin exam finals you'll be executed before the matches start." _

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS, I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" yelled Sakura_

_I then went to her and punched her in the face so hard she flew back into the wall, the back of her head started to bleed._

"_SILENCE BITCH, THE HOKAGE AND THE FIRE LORD HAS SPOKEN, YOU. THREE. WILL. BE. EXECUTED!" I yelled as I healed her injury._

End flashback

Konoha stadium 1130 hours

"Welcome to the chunnin exam finals, before we begin I have an announcement to make, last month three missing nin from our village reappeared as sound nin, my SpecOps division under the command of Christopher Uzumaki has captured them, we have tried them and have found them guilty of desertion. The missing nin names are kakashi hatake, sakura, and sasuke uchiha today is the day that we execute them for their crime. Bring in the condemned." Said asuma

The prisoners are brought to the center of the arena, they are tied up to poles right in front of the hokage.

"Kakashi Hatake you have been found guilty of desertion, and joining s-class missing nin orochimaru and his village known as the hidden sound village, your punishment is death by firing squad, do you have any last words?" said Asuma

"Yeah go to hell." Said the copy-nin

"Sakura you too have also been found guilty of desertion, and joining orochimaru, do you have any last words?" asked asuma

"I hate you Chris, you killed my mother, and you lied to me about how she died I bet your parents from your world must be proud of you hell I bet your grandfather is disgusted with you if he were alive." Yelled sakura

I then went up to her and grabbed her by the neck and started choking her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU DARE TALK TRASH ABOUT MY DEAD PARENTS AND MY GRANDFATHER, MY GRANDFATHER IS DEAD." I yelled

I then took out my revolver and opened fired on her and yelled "DO. BANG. NOT. BANG. TALK. BANG. ABOUT. BANG. MY. BANG. PARENTS. BANG!"

The bullets missed her, I was about to finish her off until I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Kat.

"Enough." Said Kat

"Stand down Kat, this bitch talked trash about our mom and dad, get out of the way so I can BLOW HER GOD DAMN FUCKING HEAD OFF!" yelled Chris

I was then knocked out by her via nerve pinch.

"Sasuke Uchiha you have been found guilty of the same crimes sakura and kakashi were charged with. Do you have any last words." Said Asuma

"hn." Grunted sasuke

"I hereby execute kakashi, sakura and sasuke uchiha, let their executions be an example to you all." Yelled asuma

"Ready, take aim. Fire." Commanded Naruto

Naruto then pour hydrochloric acid on the bodies leaving nothing but ashes.

"Ladies and gentlemen I got four words for you, let the finals begin." Yelled asuma

End of chapter 7

Rate view and comment


	9. Chapter 8

Welcome back guys and girls to me in the Naruto world v2

Naruto: yo why took you so long we've been waiting for two friggin months

Zero345: (Pumps a spas-12 shotgun) son you better back the fuck off before I blow your face off

Rock lee : (Grabs an a rpg) eat this unyouthful mother fucker (Fires it)

Zero345: you own me a new car later (runs away) Here's chapter 8 and it's going to be long.

Chapter 8

Ame, Akatsuki HQ 1256 hours

Inside the cavern stood ten people, their names are tobi, hidan, Kakuzu, zetsu, pein, konan, itachi, kisame, sasori, and deidara.

"Members of Akatsuki I have good news and bad news, which do you want to hear?" asked itachi

"The good news." Said Konan

"Jiraiya and tsuande of the sannin are dead, they were executed for treason against the leaf, the third hokage was killed by the villagers and this Chris person ordered a flying machine to kill them both noble and poor." Said itachi

"What's the bad news?" asked sasori

"Bad news is, Han, Naruto, garra, roshi, yugito nii and killer b the containers that held the Five-Tails, the two tails, the nine tails, the four tails, the eight tails, and the one tail inside of them are gone, Chris killed them, sealed their demons into at scroll, opened a portal to the demon world, threw them in, and brought them back to life." Said itachi

"Which means that this Chris person has ruined not only our plan but orrichmaru's plan to get the sharigan as well." Said Deidara

Pein remained silent through the meeting, _"this Chris person has ruined our plan to bring peace."_

"This is very unfortunate, Itachi, Kisame, sasori, Deidara, zetsu, hidan, Kakazu, I have a mission for you, you seven are going to attack konoha and kill this Chris guy, I'll be joining you on this mission. Dismissed." Said pein

Hidden leaf village, namikaze estates 1100 hours

I woke up and found myself in my bedroom, I looked around and saw inochi, ino's father.

"Mr. Y how long have I been out?" asked Chris.

"Three months, the chunnin exam are over, my daughter and her team got promoted and I heard that you are planning to move your base to the fire capital that true?" asked Inochi.

"Yes it's true since asuma is the hokage now, the position of head commander of the twelve fire guardians was open and the fire lord gave me the position and speaking off why are you here?" said Chris

"The hokage asked me to go into your mind and I found out why you snapped at Sakura.

_Flashback Chris's mind _

_Inochi, the hokage, and the clan heads entered one of my memory's, it took them to New York._

"_What happened here?" asked Hiashi_

"_This memory is the day my mom and dad were killed." Said a voice _

_They turned around and saw me._

"_Chris what is this memory?" asked Tusme _

"_This is 9/11 those towers are the world trade center, the place where my mom and dad died, four airliners were hijacked, they crashed into them, both towers collapsed, another one crashed into the pentagon, one was to take out the white house but it never did due the passengers taking it back but died in the process allow me to show you." Said Chris as he showed them the pentagon and the airliner that was supposed to take out the white house._

"_What is the pentagon?" asked Choza _

"_The pentagon is my dimension's department of defense and the white house is where the U.S. President lives." Answered Chris_

_End flashback_

"So you know?" asked Chris seeing him nod.

"Chris I know that your parents death is hard for you, and Sakura has no right to disrespect the dead." Said Inochi

"You damn right, I miss my mom and dad." Said Chris as he had tears coming down his face.

Rusty came in and jumped on his bed and slept next to him.

The next day marketplace 1100 hours

I was walking into the marketplace to resupply because my food inventory is running low, ever since I killed the council, the elders and half of the village population they started to give me stuff for free as an apology gift for hurting the fourth hokage's son but I told them I'm not the one you should be apologizing to its Naruto you should be apologizing. Some of the stores have also been closed down their signs said we have moved to kumo, and we moved to iwa.

I was heading back to base until I heard a kunai flying right towards me, I dodged it and saw Udon and Moegi the third hokage's teammate's grandchildren. They had the look of hatred.

"What do you two kids want?" asked Chris

"Revenge you killed my grandma and you killed Udon's grandpa!" said Moegi

"Your grandma and your friend's Grandpa were killed because they broke the third hokage's law concerning naruto's status and the punishment for breaking it is death." Countered Chris

"I don't care about that law, this is for grandpa Homura and grandma koharu!" yelled Udon as he and Moegi charged at me only for them to be blocked by Hanabi Hyuuga and Konohamaru Sarotobi.

"Hanabi, Konohamaru what are you doing, he killed the elders." Said Udon

"I don't care, my old man's teammates broke his law and he was right to make that law." Said Konohamaru

"Commander Uzumaki, we'll take care of these two." Said Hanabi

"Ok Have fun you two, just make sure that you take them to master iruka." Said Chris

"Will do sir." Said Hanabi as she, konohamaru got ready to fight Udon and Moegi.

Namikaze estates Chris's Personal Office 1500 hours

I was working on some paper work until I saw iruka came in with Udon and moegi.

"Chris, Hanabi and Konohamaru told me that Udon and Moegi tried to kill you for killing their grandparents, they also told me that they defended you." Said Iruka

"Indeed they did, I don't fight children so I let konohamaru and hanabi fight them so what kind of punishment did you give them?" asked Chris

"Me and the hokage have decided to make them work for you, consider it indentured servitude." Said Iruka

I was about to say something until my intercom rang, I answered it and said "Yeah Go ahead sai."

"Leader-sama we have a situation, we're tracking eight s-rank missing nin that has entered konoha airspace."

"We're under attack WERE UNDER ATTACK." Said Chris

"There are hundreds of them zetsu clones and diedara clones, we lost contact with the hokage what are your orders?" asked Sai

"Scramble the F/A 35s intercept those clones, activate the ciws, and bring the village to red alert." Said Chris

"Yes sir." Said Sai as he cut the line

I went to my office door and said "The village is under attack, make sure no one leaves this room."

I was interrupted when the guard got hit in the head by a knife, I turned around and saw moegi and udon pointing one of my guns at me.

"Kids you do not want to do this." Warned Chris

"oh but we do don't we udon." Said Moegi

"Indeed we do." Said Udon

They pulled the trigger but nothing happened.

"What the fuck is wrong with this thing?" yelled Udon

I approached them, took them by the heads and made their heads hit each other.

"Hey gaki's you forgot to turn the safety off." Said Chris as he cuffed them.

I went out to the compound courtyard and saw Itachi Uchiha and Kisame, I ignited my lightsaber and went towards them; they did the same.

"Itachi Uchiha so you're the one who put my sister in a coma." Said Chris

"Indeed I did and you Chris ruined our organizations plans and Hebi-temes plan as well so our organization and orrochimaru have made a temporally truce, the truce will end once you are dead." Said Itachi as he active his sharigan.

Flashback oto

"_So let get this straight, you want to form at temporally truce to get revenge on this Chris person?" asked Orochimaru_

"_Orochimaru we have the same thing in common, Chris ruined our plan to capture the nine tailed demons and your plan to acquire my brothers sharigan, so do we have a deal?" asked itachi_

"_Fine we have a deal but know this once Chris is dead this truce will be terminated." Said Chris._

"_Agreed." Said itach as they both shake their hands._

End flashback

I turned my attention towards kisame and said "Hey Shark man does the name Zabuza ring any bells?"

"Yes I know Zabuza now I have a question for you how you know that name?" asked Kisame

"I fought him in a duel of the swords, take a look at my streak." Said Chris as he throw his duel of the sword streak record.

Kisame read it and said "Holy shit 500 wins and 0 loses, Itachi as much as I hate to say this but you, Zetsu, hidan, Kakazu, Pien, Sasori and diedara are on your own, because I quit." Said Kisame as he took of his akasuki cloak and threw to him and ran away.

"Wise decision kisame." Said Chris as he blocked Orochimaru's sword

"Hello Hebi." Said Chris

"Chris we meet at last." Said Orochimaru as he jumped back

"Hello hebi do you hate me for killing your teammates?" asked Naruto

"Them hah tsunade could not get over the death of her brother and lover and jiraiya is a pervert and a buffoon I could care less whether they're alive or dead." Said Orochimaru

Two F/A 35s just took off and left the village

"Hey Itachi, Hebi do you wish to know why those jets took off and headed into different directions?" asked Chris

"Yes please interest me." Said Kakazu

"Those jets are equipped with a nuclear bomb one of the is heading to Ame home of the akatsuki and the other one is heading for oto." Said Chris as he saw them having thoughts of _oh shit_

"Hey kakazu look what I got." Said Chris as he pulled out a bag with the dollar symbol on it and pulled out a lighter.

"No don't burn the money." Said kakazu

"ok then since you said please." Said Chris as he put the money away

"Hey hebi, priest, kakazu I got a another present for you." Said Chris as he spoke in an Egyptian tongue.

Moments later a spirit was summoned and went through orochimaru, hidan and kakazu.

"W what have y you done to u us." Said Orochimaru

"I stripped you three of your immortality making you mortal now DIE!" said Chris as opened fired on them with an m60 light machine gun.

"Leader-sama initial nuclear bombardment of oto and ame is complete Akatsuki main hq and hidden sound are destroyed, the two akatsuki members known as Nagato uzumaki a.k.a. the real pien and konan are dead, died from radiation poisoning." Said Sai

I looked at Itachi and said "Well Itachi looks like you are the only one left since sasori, zetsu and deidara are dead."

Itachi tried to attack me only to be shot in the leg by Naruto.

"Nice timing Naruto." Said Chris

"Thanks." Said Naruto

Sai appeared and saluted to me and said "Commander."

"Report." Said Chris

"Victory is ours, all Zetsu and Deidara clones have been eliminated, the akatsuki member known as tobi has been captured and is in ANBU HQ waiting your judgement." Reported sai

"It's not just my judgement he'll be facing sai, he'll be judged by Naruto namikaze uzumaki as well." Said Chris

"A most cruel fate indeed sir." Said Sai as he is having thoughts of both the son of the yellow flash and the commander of the leaf's SpecOps division

"Not Cruel Sai its justified." Said Chris

Anbu HQ 2100 hours

Inside the jailhouse sat Tobi F.K.A. Obito Uchiha, he was brooding like all emo punks do until the door opened and revealed Naruto and me.

"So the Plan ruiner and Naruto-kun graces me with their presence." Mused Tobi

"Muse all you want Tobi or should I call you Obito." Said Chris

"Watch what you say." Snarled Obito

I opened his cell and punched him in the face.

"That was for ordering Itachi to hurt my sister you fucking punk." Said Chris as he spat on him.

I pulled out a revolver and put one bullet in.

"Care to play a little game, its call Russian roulette?" asked Chris

"Yes lets." Said Obito as took the gun to his head and pull the trigger.

I took the gun to my head and pull the trigger.

Obito did the same thing I did, problem is when he pulled the trigger the gun went off, in other words Obito Uchiha is dead.

"Game over I win." Said Chris as he took the revolver back.

With that Naruto and I left the jail house.

1 week later hokage monument 1900 hours

Naruto and I are now sitting on the fourths head thinking if this was all worth it, killing the council both ninja and civilian, the elders, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke, Slug Woman, Toad man, Shimi shimura, and the villagers both poor and noble.

(A/N this part is going to be sad play Serenade of Water 10 hours)

Our thoughts were interrupted when the Spirits of Minato Namikaze and kushina Uzumaki came down right in front of me.

"I thank you for completing your mission Chris, Hello Naru-Kun I'm your mom and the man next to me is your father." Said Kushina

"M mom I miss you so much." Cried Naruto

"We miss you too Naruto and I am sorry for sealing kyuubi into you." Said Minato

"It doesn't matter what's done is done." Said Naruto as he cried some.

"Miss Uzumaki since my mission is complete what happens now?" I asked

"We'll be sending you back to you and your sisters dimension." Answered Kushina

"What Chris I don't want you to leave." Protested Naruto

"Which is why I'm giving you these to remember me by consider it an early birthday present since yours is tomorrow." Said Chris as he gave him his lightsaber

"But Chris this is yours, I can't take it." Said Naruto

"Relax I got another one." Said Chris as he showed him justice.

"Chris its time." Said Minato as he and Kushina opened the portal showing the Eastern Seaboard of the United States.

"Ok then I guess this is good bye." Said Chris as he activated the modern warfare machines self-destruct and went into the portal.

"Naruto I will miss you." Said Chris as he, kat and rusty disappeared

(End Serenade of Water 10 hours.)

Camp Pendleton Med bay

I woke up with a gasp and saw Scott next to me.

"Welcome back Major Shepard." Said Scott

"How long was I out?" asked Chris

"4 weeks sir." Answered Scott

A corpsman came in and checked on me and the base commander Lt. General Jack Granger came in.

"General Granger sir." Said Chris as he saluted

"At ease son, you gave us quite the scare." Said General Granger as he saluted back.

"Sir how did I get in med bay?" asked Chris

"We found you on the obstacle course at 1100 Zulu, you were unconscious." Said Granger

"What of my sister?" asked Chris

"Sgt Shepard is fine and since your still recovering you are off duty until you're fully recovered." Said Granger

"Understood sir." Said Chris

End of Chapter 8 and end of story


End file.
